Family Matters
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: They'd introduced James to many people, had watched people coo and cry over their little boy, but for Harry, this was one of the most important introductions.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge list at the bottom**

 **AN - I used a Hagridizer, for Hagrid's accent, because I fail at it.**

* * *

 **Family**

* * *

They'd introduced James to many people, had watched people coo and cry over their little boy, but for Harry, this was one of the most important introductions.

Hagrid stood by his rebuilt cabin, waving, a large figure against a blue, cloudless sky. Harry could feel his grin stretching his cheeks as he walked up the sloping grassy ground of Hogwarts.

Ginny was resting at home, thankful for the break. Harry knew how much the birth had taken out of her, and with the amount of people waiting to get their eyes and hands on the newest Potter, she'd barely had any time to herself since James was born.

He was sure she'd miss them, but even the most maternal person needed a break occasionally.

"Harry!" Hagrid called cheerfully, striding forward to meet him. He looked delighted to see them, and Harry promised himself that he'd make more time to visit his first friend.

Harry was thankful that Hagrid was gentle with his hug, aware of the little boy currently strapped to Harry's chest.

"It's good to see yeh," Hagrid said, his voice surprisingly soft. "Come on, I'll make yeh a cup o' tea an' yeh can introduce me properly to this little man."

Harry smiled, nodding, and let Hagrid lead him towards the cabin. It was a beautiful day, and so, Harry took a seat at the table already set up at the side of the cabin, unclipping the child seat he'd been carrying his son in carefully.

James was just waking up as Hagrid returned, placing a teacup for Harry and his own giant sized mug on the table.

He held his hands out expectantly for James, and Harry handed him over, marvelling at how tiny his son looked in the half giants hands.

Hagrid lifted him carefully to eye-level, smiling kindly at the little boy.

"Yeh listen here, little James. Yehr daddy is the best man, an' the best daddy yeh could ever want an' he's goin' to look after yeh right. Yeh never doubt tha' yeh've got a family who will look after yeh an' love yeh. And yer uncle Hagrid will be here, yeh hear."

Harry felt a burst of warmth for Hagrid, chuckling when James reached for his beard. Hagrid spoke to James for a few more minutes, before James got a bit restless, eager for his bottle.

Harry took James back into his arms, warming a bottle to its perfect temperature with his wand. He'd quickly learnt the gravity of getting James fed when he wanted feeding; the little lad had bigger lungs than anyone his size had the right to have.

Hagrid disappeared back into his cabin, coming back a few minutes later with a wooden rocking horse.

"I know he's young fer it yet, but I made this fer yeh, well, fer any kids yeh an' Ginny have. I thought -"

"It's beautiful, Hagrid," Harry interrupted with a smile, taking in the intricate carvings on the wood. "Thank you."

Hagrid blushed, retaking his seat. The two of them caught up quietly while James drank his bottle, and then fell back to sleep in Harry's arms.

It was a couple of hours before Harry stood to leave.

Hagrid hugged him gently once more, before holding him at arms length.

"Family is all we have in the end, Harry. You look after yours."

Harry smiled, his eyes bright with tears. "You're my family too, Hagrid."

The single tear that slipped from Hagrids eye told Harry all he needed to know; as did the wide smile and the gruff 'goodbye'.

* * *

 **Written for;**

WC, Book Club - Dekka Talent: (action) lifting something, (word) gravity, (genre) friendship

WC, Showtime - Through a Window - (action) Waving

WC, TV show of the month - Mrs Hudson: (object) Teacup, (word) Maternal, (dialogue) "Family is all we have in the end."

Resolutions - 44. Write tooth-rotting fluff

Bath Bomb - 2. Azure Skies - Set your story on a beautiful sunny day.

Stickers - Hufflepuff - Fat Friar - (trait) Kind

Insane Character Challenge - 975. Emotion - Delighted

Ways to say - 40. "I made this for you."

Writing month - WC - 594

Dragon Appreciation Month - WC - 594


End file.
